runo's world
by willblossom33
Summary: the brawlers think runo is weak and runo wishes to prove that she is not weak to the brawlers wat if her wish come true
1. past

_My first story_

_**The whole stor y is from Runo's POV (Point of View)**_

**CHAPTER 1**

I sat in my room looking out the window at the night sky. I was feeling lonely ,I mean there is no one here all the brawlers moved away even dan of course I had a few frnds others than them but no one could replace them like Julie she may be too girly but she is there wen you need her , marucho is more like a liitle brother, alice she is an angel like shun says yea shun tells me a lot of stuff that he don't tell others, shun he is more of a brother to me and he can read me like a book he sees me as his younger sister eventhough he don't show it always

And his grandpa also sees me as shun's little sister and let me say he did taught me some ninja tricks ,billy he is also a brother to me yea and I hate it wen he messes my hair in a brotherly way and then there is Dan… this is the person who made my heart split in two he was my first date my first boyfriend

And now I hate him u want to know why becuz wen I finally got a chance to go to bayview and see him. he goes acting all 'I don't care' and wen I found aerogan he said I found him so i am responsible and he did say srry though and wat if mira never called to help then wat ? and after everything went okay he goes on a little boat with drago .well I don't care I came back to my home town and I also remember one time wen he told me that I was weak if they think they r so tough be that way cuz I don't care and my hatred towards the brawlers increased

Mom's voice broke me from my train of thoughts ,

"runo honey come down dad and I have to talk to you about something "my mom called from down stairs

"coming mom" I called back

" oh! And take tig and aerogan with downstairs we want to speak to them too"

Okay that's weird it must be something important I grabbed aerogan who was sleeping from my table

"Wat is it runo" tig asked flying to my shoulder

"Mom want to talk to us to all 3 of us"

Tig and aerogan have been staying with me since I came back from bayview. Wat is that they wan to talk about i thought while going downtairs


	2. the talk

_Previously on runo's world_

"_Wat is it runo" tig asked flying to my shoulder_

"_Mom want to talk to us to all 3 of us"_

_Tig and aerogan have been staying with me since I came back from bayview. Wat is that they wan to talk about i thought while going downstairs_

_**THE TALK**_

"wat is it mom ? why'd u call?" I asked smiling

"well honey we want to tell you something" my mom said .then they both came towards its like in the movies wen ur parents say they adopted u or something

"Runo we want u to take wat we are going to tell u seriously okay" my dad said making me feel weird

"wait am I was adopted or something "I blurted out

"no honey why would you think that ?" my horrified mom said(she looked funny)

"Hey I was just joking" I said trying to make my mom happy and it was working then I saw my dad who was rolling on the floor laughing at my mom's expression then everyone calmed down and we all sat on the couch and my parents began to talk.

"runo we know u r sad bcuz ur frnds left" my mom said with worried eyes

"mom its been months since that happened and we already talked about this and I told u I am fine "which I knew was a lie "and I got to visit them once "trying to make them drop the topic I really wasn't in the mood to talk about it

" we know u r lying honey we know u want to prove ur self to them u want to prove u r strong not weak" my dad said they knew me very well

They were right I did want to prove myself ever since I got back from bayview I wanted to prove that I was strong I really do

I sighed "yea I really want to prove my self"

Tig said " so do I"

Aerogan said "me too"

"we know u do"my parents said smiling "we know just wat to do "

Huh wat do they mean by that . "runo we love u and want u to be happy" my parents said

I nodded ."today we have some guests some familiar bakugans "my mom said

'bakugans as guests ' wat does she mean by that


	3. bakugans as guest

_Previously on runo's world_

"_runo we love u and want u to be happy" my parents said_

_I nodded ."today we have some guests some familiar bakugans "my mom said _

'_bakugans as guests '' wat does she mean by that ?_

_**BAKUGANS AS GUESTS**_

"pls come in " my mom said to the anonymous guests I suppose

Then there was 6 bakugans floating in the air in their ball size forms and I knew them they were the 6 soldiers The guardians .my mouth opened I cant believe the legendary 6 is in my house I was confused I looked at my 2 bakugans they looked confused

"mom wat r they doing here " I asked my mom

"they were looking for u 3 and we found them wandering in the market" my mom replied

"Oh" that all I cud say and I let them talk. the guardians flew and sat on my table

"Good to see you "Apollonir the pyrus guardian said

"yes nice to see u again after a long time" clayf the subterra guardian said

"yea long time no see " exedra the darkus guardian said

Frosch the aqua guardian smiled and said "nice to meet u again "

" Runo its very nice to meet my fav brawler" lars lion the haos guardian

" u have grown quite beautiful since the last time we saw u " oberus the ventus guardian said at which I blushed a little

"Nice to see u guys too bt mind telling me y u were looking for us" I asked

" ur parents told us u were sad and wanted to prove ur self " apollonir paused and looked at me

I nodded for him to continue. "Well wat if we gave u a chance ? said apollonir

What did he mean by a chance? I thought confusingly

"a chance to prove u r not weak to the brawlers"oberus said

" wait how did u know" I was beginning to ask but clayf interrupted me " never mind how we knew so will u take the chance " he asked

"Wat do you mean by a chance" tig who have been silent for a while asked

" we asked ur parent they said it is okay as long as u r happy " exedra said

"u still haven't answered tig's question ?" I reminded them

"perhaps we need to explain more will u lars ? " frosch asked lars

Lars nodded and said "Runo we need you tig and aerogan to be our Apprentice"

"Apprentice" I gasped

"so wat do u say" lars asked

Wat should I say yes/no


	4. apprentice

_Previously on runo's world_

_Lars nodded and said "Runo we need you tig and aerogan to be our Apprentice"_

"_Apprentice" I gasped _

"_so wat do u say" lars asked_

_Wat should I say yes/no_

_**APPRENTICE **_

"ME the apprentice of the legendary guardians bt why I don't understand"I asked confusingly

"cause we want u "oberus said

"Wat about the brawlers" aerogan asked

" we…don't want them " lars said

"don't want them wat do u mean they r more famous and stronger than me"I sadly said

" bt we don't want them we want u honey I cant believe I am saying this but we care about u and we don't want them we want u cause there is something special about u that u don't know the brawlers forgot that wat brawling is about it isn't about being hero or being famous its about the friendship between brawler and bakugan" apollonir said

I was stunned and took me some min to snap out it

I turned towards my bakugans and asked them " well why don't we give it a try wat do u say" I smirked at them they nodded "we will do it do It" I said confidently

'Okay as a apprentice u will get to learn magic and how to use different weapons and we will train u ourself" lars said excitedly

I was reallllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyy happy

"Meet us tomorrow at new vestoria"they said

"Bt I don't know how to teleport "I asked

"Oh! I see take this"oberus said while producing a silver chain with a siver heart with a blue stone on top " this will help u just hold it and wish were u want to go and it will take u"

Okay meet us tomorrow and since it is summer vacation u will get more to train and with that they teleported away


	5. NEW AND IMPROVED RUNO MISAKI

"_Bt I don't know how to teleport "I asked_

"_Oh! I see take this"oberus said while producing a silver chain with a siver heart with a blue stone on top " this will help u just hold it and wish were u want to go and it will take u"_

**NEW AND IMPROVED RUNO MISAKI**__

_**AFTER four MONTHS**_

Runo is now a well trained and strong brawler/apprentice .she knew magic and has mastered all of the weapons, part of her dream came true .During her training skyress had become her bakugan temporarily as skyress needed some adventure and three of her bakugans evolved skyress and tig in to beautiful bakugans .Runo too became extremely beautiful her blue hair was now longer but not completely straight it had some curls and the guardians were actually pleased with her as she completed her training in just 4 months and she also learned to teleport just like the nethians .

_With runo_

"RUNO well done you have finished your training and now you can go and battle the brawlers in bakugan interspace .we'll call u when we need you "apollonir said politely

I was really happy I could jump up and down but I controlled myself. During the raining I 've been taught to control my emotions . I nodded to the guardians.

" we know you already learned to teleport and don't need the help of the chain any more but keep it as a gift from us and it will let you know when we need you" oberus said to me

"Now off you go " lars said and i really owe them and I really liked them too

"I am gonna miss you guys" I said as tig ,sky,aero got on my shoulder

"go beat the dust out of them for us will you" exedra said while smriking

"I will"I replied smriking

"teach them wat brawling is really about" clayf and frosch said

And I teleported away

there I was in interspace Now only one thing left to do BATTLE THE BRAWLERS

I have already registered as runo misaki I was wearing a jeans Capri and a blue tank top and a white jacket . I checked the screen to find any brawlers

Are you looking for the brawlers runo tig asked me

I reply her with a nod. Then skyress said "hey look there in arena 3 there is jake and ren"

"Lets go" aerogan told with impaitience

We reached arena 3 and a batte was already taking place and we were next against Fabia

" WHOSE GONNA BATTLE FABIA" I ASKED my bakugans

" I will" came a quick reply from aerogan

"We are up" I said to them as I walked to the battlefield

On the other side of the battle field There was Dan ,Marucho ,Shun ,Julie ,Alice ,Billy ,Jake ,Mira ,Ren ,Ace .i bet they don't recognize me then I heard dan say "whose this girl" yea they definitely don't recognize me

Fabia called "lets go aranaut "

Then I called " lets go aerogan" all the brawlers looked like they were hit with a lightning

The battle began

Ability card activate aurora impact – fabia called

I saw it coming towards aerogan bt I didn't do anything that aurora impact didn't even made a scratch on him fabia and the brawlers looked surprised

My turn"ability card activate lightning smasher"and it had a great impact on aranaut

Then she used another ability card which was actually good it had a great impact

She asked me "done yet"

I smirked and said " oh! I'm just starting"

The battle went on and finally we won

As I stepped down from the arena fabia came to me and said "that was a great battle"

I smiled at her and I then the brawlers walked to me shun and billy had a huge smile

They came and hugged me and said "little sister we missed you" I hugged them back

Then I was engulfed in a hug by mira alice and Julie and I hugged them back

Dan just smiled at me and asked " wat are you doing here ? "

"Came for a visit " I replied and then marucho said"runo that was some show you put up"

"Thanks and I am runo and you must be fabia , ren , and jake "I said turning to fabia , ren, jake

"yes how'd you know ? " ren asked me

"well I have my ways" I replied in a mysterious way

"what attributes do you use?" jake asked

"I use haos and ventus" I replied

"ventus ?" dan said confusingly oh he looked cute when he is confused and he do look more handsome I gazed in to his brown eyes I knew I was falling for him I need to stop this I don't want to get hurt again I broke my eye contact with him and I could feel his eyes on me but I just said

" yes I brawl ventus also"

" so can we meet your bakugan " fabia asked sweetly

"sure these 3 are my bakugan aerogan , tigrerra and skyre…I mean skyra" I said trying to cover up my mistake I had to lie becuz I promised sky I wouldn't tell the brawlers who she is

"nice to meet you" fabia said to my bakugan who smiled in return

Then we all went to marucho's house I get to stay with him for a while bcuz he insisted me to stay with him and I need to stay in bayview for some reasons there are things that I have to take care of first and I 'll prove myself BRAWLERS BE PREPARED


End file.
